Regret
by Odysseus42
Summary: Short extension of Season 2, Episode 8, when Harvey's father dies. Harvey doesn't usually let his emotions show, but there is one person who can unlock his heart. She is the only person who can comfort him... Summary sucks, but the actual story is better ;) Darvey


**Just felt like doing a short one-shot about what happens after Harvey's father dies in season 2 episode 8 (a flashback). The first part of dialogue is from the actual episode.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading it!**

"Harvey,"

Harvey turned around to see Donna standing in front of his desk, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What is it?" He asked, worried that something bad might have happened.

Donna took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this,"

"Just say it, Donna," Harvey took a step towards his secretary, looking her in the eye. His heart was pounding too quickly for his liking.

"Your dad, he had a heart attack," The words floated in the air for a moment. The air went cold and silence surrounded them.

Harvey felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He gulped and took a shaky breath. He looked at Donna and shook his head. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be dead. Harvey hadn't even got a chance to phone him back. He had been putting it off for days. And now it was too late. He could never talk to him again.

Donna closed her eyes. "Harvey, I'm so sorry," She said, shaking her head.

"It's okay," Harvey replied, even though it really wasn't. _Oh my God_ He mouthed, shaking his head again. It was true.

His father was dead.

He stared straight ahead, his eyes not focusing on anything. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but he couldn't let them out. He couldn't cry in front of Donna.

Donna took a step forwards and embraced him. They stood there for a moment, in each other's arms. Time stood still as the news sunk in. Harvey tried not to cry, but a single tear escaped down his face. Donna held him close and he rested his head on her shoulder.

He closed his eyes and memories of his father flooded into his head. He had never gotten the chance to say goodbye. He had never even returned his call. He was a terrible son. Another tear rolled down his cheek and he closed his eyes.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harvey sat on his sofa, staring at the record case in his hand, at the face of Gordon Specter. His father's records were playing, Harvey's only way of hearing him again. His only link. He took a sip of his scotch, the record case still in his hand.

Suddenly, a knock at his door jerked him out of his thoughts. He stood up, turned the record player off and walked to his door. Who would be knocking at his apartment at 12:00 at night? Was it Marcus? Or someone else? Then he realised that he hadn't even spoken to his family yet. Or at least the family he had left.

Harvey unlocked the door and opened it, to see Donna standing there. He sighed. "Donna, what are you doing here?" He asked her, not unkindly.

"I wanted to see how you're doing," Donna replied, stepping into the apartment and walking to the sofas. She took a seat.

"I'm doing fine, Donna. But please, come in," Harvey said, sarcastically, though without the usual scorn in his voice. Donna looked at him and noticed how red his eyes were. She realised then that however tough, however impenetrable Harvey usually pretended to be, he was soft on the inside. He just usually hid his feelings with anger.

"Are you gonna offer me a drink?" Donna asked.

"You drink scotch?" Harvey raised his eyebrows. Donna nodded, and he sat down opposite her, picking up the bottle, and pouring her a glass. The bottle was half empty, and there was an empty one sitting in the bin in the corner of the room. A pile of record cases sat on the coffee table. Donna guessed they were his fathers. She realised that she didn't have a clue about what to say. There was a moment of complete silence, before she finally said, "Harvey, if you want someone to walk to, I'm here for you, alright?"

Harvey sighed. "I'm fine. Really."

Donna raised an eyebrow, looking at the empty bottle in the bin.

"If I see you at work in the morning, I will not be happy," Donna said, even though she knew that he would probably ignore her advice.

Harvey shook his head, like Donna had predicted. "Donna, I have to go. I have too much important shit to do. And anyway, it's good to have a distraction,"

Donna nodded.

"Why are you here, Donna?" Harvey asked her, taking another sip of his scotch.

"I told you Harvey, I just-"

"I know. But you could have waited for tomorrow. You didn't have to come now,"

"I'm just worried about you. After I told you, you just carried on with work, like nothing had happened. You haven't even talked to Marcus about it yet,"

"I know!" Harvey shouted. There was a silence.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to shout," He mumbled.

"You should talk to Marcus, it might make you feel better,"

"Donna. I know what will make me feel better, and it's not talking to Marcus. I'm too busy at work anyway,"

"I know Harvey, but-"

"Just drop it Donna!" Harvey shouted.

"Sorry," He said for the second time, shaking his head and looking down at his feet.

"It's alright, Harvey. You don't have to apologise," Donna said, softly. Harvey looked up at her again. She smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

"I never returned his call," Harvey finally said. It felt good to get it out. "You kept reminding me, and I kept putting it off. I put work in front of family," Harvey shook his head again.

"You couldn't have known, Harvey. It wasn't your fault,"

"I should have called him back though,"

"Harvey. It. Wasn't. your. Fault. Don't feel guilty about this. Please," Donna said slowly, looking into Harvey's eyes. Harvey nodded half-heartedly. He sighed.

"I just… I can't believe he's gone," Harvey's eyes were brimming with tears. He gulped, trying not to cry.

"I know, Harvey. I know,"

When Harvey picked his glass up to take another sip, Donna noticed that his hand was shaking. He put the glass down and sat back in the sofa, his hand rested on the top.

"Donna, I just need to be alone now,"

"Okay Harvey. I'll see you in the morning," Donna said, getting up. Harvey stood up to walk her out, and she pulled him into an embrace again.

"I'm here for you Harvey, and I always will be,"

"I know Donna... I don't deserve you,"

"Yes, you do,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harvey woke up and turned in bed, he saw something that nearly made him jump out. Donna. He had slept with Donna last night. She was even more beautiful in the bright morning light, and her hair was draped over her shoulders, perfectly framing her face.

Part of Harvey went _Oh shit what happened?_ and the other part of him made a contented smile slowly tug at his lips.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this short fanfic. Reviews would be much appreciated; I'd really like to know what you think! If you are hungry for more Suits fanfictions, then check out my other stories.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
